


Not That Kinda Girl

by chucksangel



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksangel/pseuds/chucksangel
Summary: The Reader ends up on a wild quest with and against Loki.





	1. Part One

Working for the Avengers was anything but a typical job. You'd have to do simple things for them, such as grocery shopping, or more challenging things, such as helping them out on the job via headphones. But you were used to it. 

You had never considered yourself special in any way. But you knew strange things existed and always wanted to help and make a difference in the world... Hence your job now. 

 

But you certainly weren't expecting anything but friendship to come from your job. Especially not a form of infatuation from a "bad guy." 

When you first saw Loki, it was on television right when the Avengers began. You were still in school but you were immediately drawn to him. You never would admit that, because of the whole world domination thing. And you never actually met him. Well, until now…

Because of the whole “superheros must be limited by the law” thing that basically started a Civil War between the Avengers, you were sent up as an envoy to talk to Thor. While technically, Asgard wasn’t a part of the United Nations (or even Earth) and therefore shouldn’t be limited by any form of Midgard government, you still had to go up and talk to him about it.

When you reached Asgard, it was hard to navigate the city, but you looked for the biggest building and eventually crossed paths with a guard, who then could point you in the general direction of where Thor may be. It was easy from then on, as you could follow the noise, since Thor wasn’t exactly the quiet type. 

You walk in on him talking with some of his friends, who you recognize as Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. They quiet down when you enter, and you blush furiously. 

“Ah, Y/N! Welcome to Asgard! Friends, this is the mortal y/n from Midgard! She works with the Avengers! Or is it the CIA now?” Thor’s loud voice booms throughout the large room. 

“I’m still with the Avengers,” you reply, your voice nowhere near as loud as Thor’s. 

“I suppose that is what brings you here! What news do you bring?” Thor questions. “Speak freely, you are among friends.” 

“Well, recently the Sokovia Accords were created and signed. It caused a bit of… chaos among the Avengers. There was what was essentially a civil war.” You explain. “I have been sent as an envoy to ask you to sign them.”

There is a pause, and you can see the wheels in Thor’s head turning. 

“This is absurd, you aren’t even part of Midgard!” Sif scoffs, breaking the silence. 

“He’s technically an honorary U.S. citizen…” you point out. 

“Don’t sign that thing, Thor!” Volstagg adds, shaking his head.

“What happens if I don’t sign it?” Thor asks. 

You frown and reply, “Technically nothing. The other Avengers may try to get you to sign it, but it’s entirely up to you. Sign it or don’t sign it, I don’t care.” 

“You are not here just for these Sokovia Accords then, y/n.” Hogun says, watching you carefully. 

“No, I’m not.” You admit. “The people above me want me to check out the prison, as they don’t want another break out… Because the dark elves were bad enough. They just want me to check the structural integrity, even though they probably won’t understand any of it.” You end with a grin. It was true; the people on earth never really understood the physics on Asgard. You always pointed out that they could ask someone from Asgard, but they always scoffed at you when you mention this.

Thor huffs as you explain your true reason for being there to him. “This way then,” is all he says. He leads you down many corridors down to the prison. 

You know that you, personally, would have one hard time escaping. Maybe only because the men guarding it weren’t exactly human or that there were four of them and they were huge. 

When you are granted access, Thor stands behind at the door and lets you wander. 

The men and other beings nudge each other and stare at you. You ignore them and continue your work. You were never an architect, but your scanner saved your butt. It couldn’t tell what some of the material was-go figure-but it was able to tell you that it was secure and sturdy enough to hold it. 

On your way back to Thor, you noticed a cell with only one man in it. Loki.

You pause mid step and turn to face him. He was completely ignoring you until that moment, as he had been reading. 

“Hello there,” he practically purrs. “Now who would you be? Are you more S.H.E.I.L.D. or CIA?” 

You had heard that he could be a bit of a sweet talker (Tony had warned you). So, you simply narrow your eyes and say nothing. 

Loki puts down his book and steps closer to you. “Cat’s got your tongue, eh?” he says with a grin.

“Nope.” You simply reply, turning your eyes away from him and to his cell. 

Just at that moment, Thor comes over to you. 

“He’s not going to escape from there, is he?” you mutter.

Thor lets out a hearty laugh. “No, he isn’t. Unless someone decides to help him.” he adds, cocking an eyebrow. 

“And they would be crazy to do that.” You simply state, glaring at Loki. 

But gosh does that grin do things to you. 

“We’ll see,” Loki mutters, and you roll your eyes. 

“Let us leave this place, y/n. You must dine with us tonight! We will have a feast to honor your presence with us. Did you know this is where Banner has been? You can ask him to sign those silly Midgard papers too.” Thor booms. 

“Y/n… I like it.” Loki purrs as you walk away. 

“But do keep his location a secret; he came here for peace to be away from the rest of the Avengers.” Thor adds as an afterthought. 

***

Once you were wearing what was considered more appropriate for someone on Asgard, the feast was ready. Lady Sif decided that she would escort you down, and you appreciated-and enjoyed- her company. 

“Are you a regular mortal?” is her first question. 

“I suppose so. I don’t have any special skills if that is what your asking. Well, other than self defense.” you reply. 

“Oh, well then we simply must practice sparring together sometime!” Sif suggests, guiding you through the many halls. 

You knew that would not be a good idea, due to the fact that she was much stronger and faster. You had seen clips of her fighting before, and she was amazing. “That would be interesting,” is all you say. 

Once you are in the hall, you meet too many people to keep track of their names. You end up sitting next to Thor, across from Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, y/n,” Banner says. “How’s Earth?”

“Well, everyone’s been looking for you. I suppose they were on the wrong planet.” you say with a grin. “Other than that, not too well. The governments of the world decided to create this thing called the Sokovia Accords to restrict people with superpowers. Which didn’t end well with the Avengers. The government is claiming that Steve, Wanda, Sam, Clint, Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier and a guy named Scott Lang or the Antman went rogue because they refused to sign it. I, _technically_ , haven’t had any contact with any of them since the fallout.”

“I suppose it was a good thing I was here; they didn’t need the Other Guy coming out and making even more of a mess.” Banner replies, shaking his head. 

“Do you think that you’ll sign it?” you question. 

Instead of answering, he quickly replies, “No! Don’t eat that!”

You put down your fork and frown. You had forgotten that food on Asgard was much different than food on Earth. 

Before you could ask what you could eat, the hall became a bit more chilled. You are the first to notice, as you look towards the only doors to the hall, then wide eyed at Banner. 

Then, there is suddenly shouting and the clamor of weapons. You reach for your gun, but then remember that you weren’t given one. Instead, you pick up a rather large knife. 

Thor stands up and faces the door, just as it is torn open. And by torn open, you mean _torn open_. The door shatters and falls to the floor, and a horde of beings step inside. 

“Frost giants!” Banner whisper-shouts to you, and suddenly the entire hall is in a state of frenzy. 

Banner backs away into the corner, and you can tell he really does not want to turn into his other half. 

You watch in awe as the Asgardian Warriors attack their enemy. 

“How did they get here from Jotunheim?” Thor roars. “How did Heimdall not stop this?” 

Then the Asgardian Warriors begin to be cut down. You shiver in the cold and quickly realize that your meager meat knife is no match for these giants. 

“Run Lady y/n!” Sif shouts towards your general direction. 

You sneak around the warriors, and tip toe behind the frost giants. Just as you are about to be around them, one of the brutes picks you up and was is to either eat you or break your spine- you couldn't tell which. You weren't fond of the idea of being eaten, but you could be paralyzed and live depending on where it broke your spine. 

That seems to set Banner off, as he sighs then grumbles, and turns into the infamous Hulk. He jumps into the air and knocks down the giant holding you, who lets you go from a height of at least ten feet. The Hulk continues fighting, and you land on your wrist, snapping it in two, then bash your face against the rock floor, breaking your nose. 

You ignore the pain as you run, a feeling of importance when you realized Banner turned into the Hulk to protect you when you were defenseless. 

As you run, you realize that you weren't leaving Asgard but going deeper into it. 

Oddly enough, you find yourself in front of Loki again. 

“Why hello, y/n. What a nasty fall you had.” Loki says, standing directly in front of you. 

“Fro-” 

“Frost Giants, I know.” Loki speaks at the same time you began. “They're my kin; I'm sure you know that.” 

“Yes, I do,” you carefully admit. 

“What else do you know about me?” Loki grins. 

“Does it really matter right now?” You ask through clenched teeth. You look around for something, _anything,_ to use as a splint for your arm. But in the dungeon of a prison, nothing was there. The pain was getting to your head. 

“It could get your mind off your broken bones, or you could try to deal with the pain. But you could always let me out so I could help you.” Loki replies, mischief gleaming in his eyes. 

“In your dreams!” you scoff. 

“More like in yours,” Loki seamlessly replies, crossing his arms. 

You keep yourself composed, your face not even reddening in the slightest. You roll your eyes and mumble, “Whatever!” 

At the same moment, the fighting seems to be drawing nearer. You turn to look towards the entry of the prison, where the steps are beginning to frost over with ice. 

_What would they want from down here?_ You wonder, letting your mind wander through your Nordic knowledge. Then it clicks. 

_**They could want this little thing called Ragnarok to happen…** _

“Son of a bi-” 

“I think that by now you’ve realized what is occurring and that I am the only one who can do anything about the Frost Giants in this present situation. So just step right over there and put your hand on the door and let me out to tidy up this messy situation.” Loki interrupts you, instructing you how to let him out. 

Your brain is on autopilot, and you do exactly as Loki instructs. Which, regrettably, is a mistake. 

Loki is the god of mischief, after all. 

Loki gently touches your arm, and it immediately begins to numb from the cold. But he steps around you and up towards the Frost Giants. You follow, in tow, curious to see how this will play out. Instead of fighting the Giants, he was speaking with them in some unintelligible language. And they quickly came to an agreement, with nods and grunts. Then one of the giants looks at you, and the chills run down your spine. His cruel blue eyes freeze you in your spot, and the voice in the back of your head was the only thing to save you. 

_Run!_


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the hospital with mixed feelings.

_“My brother knows me well, y/n. I’m the god of mischief for a reason.” Loki said with a grin. “This will be interesting, to say the least.” he added, a gleam in his eyes. “My child is eager to be free of his chains… I’m interested to see what happens.”_

You wake up in a cold sweat, your heart beat rapid. A nurse races over to you, as your pulse had suddenly skyrocketed. “It was just a bad dream,” you assure her, not so certain yourself. Loki seemed so real… 

Looking around, you find out that you are in a hospital. Beside you on a bedside table was a tablet, black and simple. You managed to pick it up, despite your bandaged arm. On your dominate hand too. On the back of the tablet was a familiar symbol of the Avengers. You typed in your password, and the news incident of your return popped up. 

A girl fell while hiking on a mountain, where they found you in the woods on a fallen tree. Which explained the stiff bandage around your ribs. The real report was that you fell out of the sky, and knocked that tree down with the force of your fall. It was a miracle that you were alive, and they hoped you weren’t paralyzed, as you broke your spine. 

“Fuck!” you breath, your fingers twitching.

The world was in chaos, and it was your fault. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_“Have fun seeing if the Avengers will assemble again after what happened.”_ His voice rang in your head as Tony walked in.

“How are you doing, y/n?” Tony never called you by your name. When he did, it wasn’t a good sign. “So… What happened in Asgard?” he inquired. 

Then Vision materialized through the wall. “Mr. Stark, be more polite. Ms. y/l/n has been through a lot. She may not even want to talk about what happened to her.” He sat in one of the seats for visitors; his posture perfect as always.

You huffed; they could get into long arguments, as you well knew. “Vision, I’ll be okay. I just need some time to heal.” You admit. You look at Tony, and proceed to explain what happened in Asgard, leaving out Bruce and the fact that you let Loki go. 

Vision seemed to know that you were keeping something to yourself, as an eyebrow raised, but he didn’t question you further. 

“But if the prison looked fine, how did he get out? I thought they had him in the strongest one possible!” Tony pointed out, immediately finding the failed bit of logic. 

“I suppose it wasn’t as strong as I thought it was.” you say, which was, in a way, true. You weren’t as strong as you thought. 

“Perhaps the Frost Giants let him out?” Vision piped in. 

You say nothing, and do not react. Vision was too good at reading you, and you did not want him to know this one thing. Instead, you shrug. 

Natasha popped in, frowning. “Guys, you need to let her rest!” she scolded them. “Hey sweetie!” Natasha said to you, a smile on her face. “Feel better soon!” 

Tony rolled his eyes at Natasha, but knew that she was right. 

Vision stood, and looked you in the eyes. “Feel better, y/n. And be careful.” he stressed, then vanished.

Tony left, muttering about all of Vision’s vanishing and materialization. You knew that for the longest time he had been trying to figure out how it worked and to replicate it, but he hadn’t been able to replicate Vision’s ability yet. 

Then the room was your’s again. 

You were guilty, unimaginably so. From what you could tell, you literally started the end of the world. Or, as the Norse called it, Ragnarock. Loki was a key player in this eschatology. He could either help the Gods or work for the forces of evil and chaos (read: Frost Giants). 

“What have I done?”


End file.
